


Head (Gang) Bang

by DomVirge (RonniRotten)



Series: Smut Sides [14]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Accidentally Misgendering, Anal Sex, Cumshot, Cunnilingus, Dom!Remus, Dom!Virgil, Double Penetration, Face-Fucking, Female anatomical terms used for ftm/n characters, Feminine terms for Trans Man Anatomy, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Orgy, Praise Kink, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Smut, Spanking, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Deceit | Janus Sanders, Trans Male Morality | Patton Sanders, Vaginal Fingering, degradation kink, do not copy to other sites, dom!janus, sub!patton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22483501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonniRotten/pseuds/DomVirge
Summary: Patton runs into an old friend, Virgil, at a metal concert and meets his two boyfriends. They get friendlier with each other during the final set, outside, where someone could see.18+ Only
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Virgil/Remus/Deceit/Patton
Series: Smut Sides [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1337461
Comments: 18
Kudos: 186





	1. The Concert

There was nothing quite as thrilling as the rumbling of the bass coming from the stage, or the twang of the guitar that ripped through the air. Patton lived for the cheers and shouts of the crowd, flowing with the sea of people. He didn’t care if he wasn’t bound or that he could see a mustachioed bastard ogling the way his body moved, he was here for the music and the rush. And he was ready for the next set to begin.

“Excuse me miss!” A lean man with a mesh shirt and yellow fingerless gloves that reached his elbows shouted above the noise. Patton blinked at him and tilted his head cutely, not on purpose but that was just how he worked, and it was doing something for this stranger.

“It’s mister, actually!” Patton responded but moved out of the way. The man blushed lightly and bowed, as much as he could without being a complete pain in the ass due to his down-hawk.

“My apologies. Are you here alone? It can get rough in these crowds–one of my boyfriends nearly got a concussion from a crowd surfer.” he nodded toward the mustache guy, who was now making lewd faces at them both. Patton shrugged. This polite, handsome stranger didn’t need to know that he was in fact here by himself, but definitely ready to kick ass if need be.

“Jay move it! Ree is drawing attention to himself again!” A tall, stocky man groaned as he got closer to Jay and Patton. He had vibrant purple hair, and the most incredible jawline.

“Virgil?!” Patton yelped before he could stop himself. This got the man to look at him rather than Jay, and yes that was indeed Virgil Sanderson from high school. What he was doing all the way out here was a mystery but it wasn’t all bad.

“You, I know you. From school?”

“Yeah, I was on the cheer squad and I accidentally kicked off my shoe and hit you in the face.” Patton giggled sheepishly, “But I go by Patton now.”

“Patton, huh? Well, if you want you can hang with us during the show, my dumbasses aren’t creeps, despite how Remus acts.”

“Excuse me!” Janus huffed and grabbed him by the shirt, “I am a smartass and you can take a closer look later for proof. For now, we can’t leave Remus alone.” 

“You coming?” Virgil asked Patton as Jay dragged him away. Patton nodded happily and followed. What could go wrong?

………...

The answer to that was, “nothing.” The next set was incredible, Patton had never felt more alive! Remus was a butt ton of fun, and charming in his own dark way, and he was as handsome as Emile’s boyfriend, Roman, if not more so with that white streak in his messy hair. Heck, he was with the feral hottie, the intellectual hottie, and the hottie from high school he would gladly go down on any day, all while living his best life in the crowd. He could hardly care how his crop top rose when he was jumping and moshing, he didn’t care who saw a little chest, skin is skin and he had three scary bodyguards that he didn’t realize were guarding him.

Well guarding him and texting each other between songs.

J: so are we in agreement that we want to fuck him?

R: YESSSSSSSSSSS

V: only if he wants all of us

J: I said wanted, not will

R: screw you if he only wants one im in

J: all or nothing unless he only wants Ree

R: i hope he does, his ass is doing it for me

V: jeez thats not happening. hes def eyeing Janus

Virgil sent the text and rolled his eyes, but he still reached down and groped Remus through his shorts, making him whine. Patton saw and squeezed his legs together, watching Remus leap onto his boyfriend like a baby sloth and capture his lips like he would never get another chance. It was enough to make Patton want to skip the final act and beg. Luckily Janus took notice and beckoned him over.

“Troubles, Patton?” He asked as the volume in the room dropped. Patton bobbed his head awkwardly before nodding.

“Testosterone is such a wonderful injection, but it does lead to certain complications. Are my disaster lovers causing you any discomfort?”

“No, not discomfort.”

“Arousal?”

“I mean, yeah but I don’t want to cause any trouble.”

“What if we were able to help you with that?” Jay mused and brought out his phone. Patton went pink and shook his head,

“I don’t want to be a burden and I can handle myself. I wouldn’t want to force anything—” He shut up when Janus showed him their recent messages.

“No burden at all, all we need is your consent, and safe words.”

“Red, yellow, green, Sir." Patton pleaded, "Please, don't hold back."

That's how Patton found himself outside the venue in the back with his ass grinding on Jay's clothed crotch and Virgil and Remus teasing his nipples between hot, open mouth kisses. Patton's skin was on fire as six hands ran over his body. He would have complained out loud about how wet his cunt was getting, since the final act was playing. He would have, if not for Janus slipping his tongue into his mouth. 

Janus trailed one hand down his belly and under Patton's waistband, finding his sensitive little cock straining against a lacy thong. Patton gasped and broke the kiss with a whimper.

"My my, we have a cute little slut on our hands!" Jay teased and pressed on Patton's cock. 

"Make that two," Virgil jeered and ran his tongue over Patton's belly up to his sensitive nipple. 

"You both love my thongs!" Remus huffed indignantly and smacked Patton's thigh for good measure. Patton yelped and shuddered letting his messy dark curls fall in his face as he ground back on Jay's crotch. He couldn't care less about how there could be someone watching from the last tour bus in the empty lot, but the music inside was pounding and they were far enough away it wouldn't be a problem.

"Why don't you do the honors and get rid of those shorts," Jay purred and licked the shell of Patton's ear, "You can get the first look at how very wet our dirty little toy is." Patton yelped when Virge bit down on the sensitive nub between his teeth and tugged.

Remus fell to his knees and rubbing Patton's cunt through his shorts. He brought his fingers away, stretching the gooey slick between his fingers.

"Ooh someone likes being a fuck puppet!" Remus sang and lewdly cleaned his fingers, putting on a show for Patton and Virgil while Jay was busy marking up his neck. 

"Babe I love you, but so help me if you keep licking your fingers like that I will give you something bigger to taste!" Virgil growled and got up, kissing his way to Patton's lips, and claiming them like he wanted to do since high school. Patton responded in earnest, moaning and letting Virgil explore every inch of his mouth.

Remus had a similar idea as he peeled his shorts and thong off. He let his tongue loll out of his mouth to reveal a ball piercing and spread Patton's legs. It had been a long time since he ate out like this.

Patton moaned low in his throat as a hot tongue tormented his little cock and cunt. Patton wrapped his arms around Virgil's shoulders and he sucked on the emo's tongue, desperate to use his mouth. 

Janus wrapped his arms under Patton's shoulders and stood his ground while Virge grabbed his hips. All of this so Remus could throw Patton's legs over his shoulders and use his mouth on more of those drenched, pink walls. They throbbed with every suck and nibble, oozing onto Remus' face. 

"Mm, that's it, make a mess on my face, slut, be a good boy and cum on my face." Remus goaded, licking at his little cock. 

"What do you need to cum, Kitten?" Janus asked, purring in his ear. Virgil broke the kiss so Patton could answer. 

"Fuck—please—my tits and ass!" Patton gasped, "Spank me like a bad boy!" 

Smack!

Virgil chuckled at the yelp he pulled out of Patton before slapping his plump ass again.

"You wanna be spanked like a bad boy?" Virgil jeered and slapped his ass again, "You want me to punish you for being a filthy little slut, ready to bring any guy back here to fuck you? Is that it, whore?" Janus was about to protest the harsh language, but he was pleasantly surprised. 

"Oh yes! Yes Sir! Punish me for being a needy little whore!" Patton cried out as his hips jolted. Remus thought it would be a lovely opportunity to suck on his little cock. 

He keened as Janus bit his shoulder and Virgil slapped his ass again. His voice rose in pitch as his orgasm washed over him. And Remus. 

They set him on his knees and waited for him to catch his breath. Remus made a point of licking off as much of that glorious squirt as he could before getting up and kissing Jay.

"You alright? What color?" Virgil asked, kneeling beside Patton.

"Green, I'm green," he panted and smiled softly at Virgil.

"What do you want to do next? Stopping is an option or going somewhere more private if you want." 

"I want you to fill me, all of you. And I want to suck you off. Right here." 

"We were planning on going home and fucking there, so those two don't have any condoms and I don't want to fuck anyone else without my idiots." 

"I don't mind a little mess in my ass!" Patton giggled. Virgil smirked and shook his head.

"You are as bad as Remus." 

"Mphf—Is his clit pierced? No! Try again Scare Bear!" Remus cackled when he broke away from Janus. Jay, in turn, slapped his ass and tutted. 

"Patton has been so good for us, there's no need to use that kind of language!" 

"It's okay, I don't mind! And I can't really complain with my mouth full!" Patton laughed and threw in a wink, "Especially if you aren't gentle with me."

"Does our pretty boy want to suck some cock?" Remus jeered and unzipped his fly. Patton nodded enthusiastically and opened his mouth wide, drooling at the thought of having three cocks ready to use him.

The sound of more zippers being undone was lost to Patton when Remus pushed his pants to the ground. He was painfully hard and there was a rod going straight through the head. Patton wanted to lap at the ball piercing until he couldn't feel his tongue. 

"Such an eager little thing," Janus commented wryly catching Patton's attention. His exposed cock was smaller than Remus' and seemingly soft, but that wasn't a problem, in fact the scars on his hips were something Patton longed for. 

"A cockslut who's been dying to taste a couple of loads. Isn't that right, you little whore?" Virgil jeered and pressed the head of his cock into Patton's eager mouth. Patton was pleasantly surprised to find that Virgil had a piercing to match Remus. He reached up and jerked Jay and Ree as he took Virgil all in deeper and deeper, sucking on his cock and hollowing his cheeks. 

"Fuck, such a good slut," Remus grunted and jerked his hips, "keep moving your hand like that!" 

"Doing so good," Janus groaned and covered Patton's hand with his own to straighten his cock and guide him. Patton moaned softly as he took Virgil in deeper down his throat. His head was spinning from the praise and the delicious length in his mouth. His nose even brushed the mass of dark curls at the base.

"Yeah, take my cock to the hilt," Virgil growled and laced his fingers in Patton's hair, "Swallow it like the dirty bitch you are." Patton moaned around his length and sped up his hands while he bobbed his head. His drenched cunt was pulsing and leaking at the thought of having all three of them inside him at once. The sounds spilling from the three of them was music to his ears—especially Jay, who was clearly the most sensitive. 

He looked up at Virgil as he glided over his cock, feeling it throb in his throat. Virgil groaned and threw his head back, those watery doe-eyes were going to be the death of him. 

"Ooh! Looks like Mr. Scary Dom is weak for those big browns!" Remus teased and let out a soft grunt when Patton squeezed his cock as a warning. There was only one person who was supposed to be the target here. 

"Like you wouldn't be!—oh fuck!" Virgil shot back and moaned low in his throat. He bit the tip of his thumb and discreetly sucked on it.

"Someone's close," Janus teased airily, trembling and nearing his own end, "You're shaking so much Virge, not interested in fucking our slut's throat? He wants to be used." Patton moaned and let go of Remus' cock to give them a thumbs up. 

"Fuck!" Virgil groaned and snapped his hips forward. Pat gagged as Virgil fucked into his throat. He grabbed Remus again and let his eyes slip shut. The salty taste flooding his mouth was addicting. 

It was only when Janus jerked wildly and a thinner stream of cum shot from his cock, did Patton open his eyes to see the fluid running down his hand. 

"Aw JJ, did you pee on Pattycake?" Remus laughed breathlessly, "In public!"

"No, how many times do I have to tell you? It's ejaculate!" Janus growled and tried to catch his breath. Virgil rolled his eyes to glare at Remus, who was taking his hand job in stride, then to glance at Janus to make sure he was alright. Jay caught his gaze and teasingly licked his own mess from his fingers. 

Virgil exploded down Patton's throat with a growl. He pulled out, letting Patton breathe, and caught sight of the remnants of his load in Patton's mouth. So much for being half-hard. It was a pretty sight worth remembering, Remus would agree, but he wasn't quite there yet. 

"Please," Patton croaked, "More, please." 

"Baby wants more cum in his mouth?" Remus jeered and guided Patton to face him. Patton panted and stared up at him with those damning doe-eyes and let go of his cock as it twitched. Remus understood Virgil's problem completely.

"Be a good boy and suck me off better than you swallowed Virge, I have a nice—" Remus cooed only to have Patton attack. He took the entire length down his throat and clawed at Remus' ass as he sucked on that fat cock like he might never get another chance. 

"Fuck, Ree, looks like I have some competition!" Virgil laughed, "Then again, I'm not a sloppy little whore who's drooling over the prospect of three cocks and two loads of thick hot cum in the middle of an empty parking lot." Patton moaned around Remus' length and rolled his hips. He was far too hot to keep listening to that kind of thing while his lips were stretched around a thick cock. 

"Oh hush, Virgil, he's such a good boy, making sure we all get to cum. If you're feeling left out, I'll keep your cock warm." Janus jeered. Remus snapped his attention to them and nodded rapidly. Virgil scoffed and dropped to his knees, lapping at Jay's cock with long, measured strokes. Jay clawed at his hair and whimpered. This would work too.

"Shit—rub his cunt!" Remus ordered while Patton kept going, kneading his ass. Virgil smirked and reached behind Jay's cock to his slick opening and teased him with a single finger. Janus whined as his knees shook, it was unfair when Virgil had those long fingers. 

Patton wasn't going to be ignored, not when this might be his only chance. He surged forward, laving his tongue over Remus' full balls and teased his asshole. And then those balls tightened and Remus howled.

Patton pulled back, letting Remus fill his mouth and cum on his face. A thin string of semen strung between the end of his jewelry and his slit, and his cock was twitched back to life at the sight of Patton. 

"You guys have gotta see this!" Remus called to his lovers. They scrambled over and saw the most glorious sight in the world. Patton looked so cute on his knees with his legs spread and his hands on the ground. Drool mixed with cum dribbled from his gaping mouth and his eyes were wide. The off-white substance streaking across his face was the perfect glaze on a sweet little snack like him.

"Color?" Remus asked as the other two gawked. 

"Green. So green," Pat panted, moving his hand to toy with his little cock, circling his hips at the much needed pressure.

"I call dibs on his ass!" Remus cackled. Virgil rolled his eyes and pulled a condom from his pocket. He opened it and rolled it over his length and made sure it was situated properly before setting his hoodie on the ground and laying on it. Patton crawled over him and smiled down at him. 

“I’ll try to make you feel real good, Sir.” 

"With Remus fucking you too, it won't take much work from you," Virgil jeered, "Now put that dripping cunt to use." Patton ground against him, slicking up his cock and whimpering. 

"Hold it!" Remus cut in and dropped to his knees, "Let me get some lube first!" Patton got on his hands and lifted his hips, inviting Remus to fuck into him for a moment.

Remus lined up and pressed inside, his piercing rubbing against Patton's walls as they molded around him, hot, slick, and throbbing. He thrust his hips a few times, slowly but with enough force to make Patton squeak. He almost didn't want to pull out, but he did with a nicely coated cock.

"Now be a good boy and sink onto that fat emo cock," Remus ordered, "I don't want to wait to fill your pert little ass." Jay watched, stroking himself, as Patton lined up and sank onto Virgil with a drawn out moan. He fell forward, bracing himself on Virgil's heaving chest. 

"Shit—so good!" Virgil grunted and threw his head back, willing his hips to stay still. It was difficult with Patton whimpering above him. Even through the latex Patton could feel that metal ball pressing and rubbing against his g spot. But he still managed to relax.

"Baby," Remus purred and spread Patton's cheeks and kneading them in his calloused hands, "you look so good filled with dick! I could cum from the sight alone!" 

"Please no!" Patton begged, "Want you inside!" Remus chuckled and gave his left cheek a firm swat that had him lurching forward over Virgil. Then Remus lined up and slowly pushed the head in. 

"Fuck!" Patton groaned and thrust his hips back to get Remus in deeper. Poor Virgil was in heaven and hell with the slightest movement. But neither one was getting any quick relief.

"Let's remove these from the equation," Jay hummed softly and plucked Patton's glasses and chain from his face. He folded them up and hung them from the collar of his mesh shirt, looping an end through the webbing for extra security. 

"Tha—ah—Thank you, Sir!" Patton moaned as Remus rocked his hips to get even deeper. Once he bottomed out, he paused and smacked Patton's ass again, grabbing his hip immediately after.

"So tight! You gonna be good and milk my cock until I can't cum anymore?" Remus purred and grabbed Patton's hair to pull him flush against his chest. Patton yelped and shivered when a slippery tongue traced from his jawline to his ear. 

"Fuck yes!" Patton keened and rolled his hips, "Make me your cumdumpster, Sir!" 

Remus wasn't one to hold back. He let go of Patton's hair and pulled out halfway and slammed back in, setting a brutal pace. Patton yelped and melted into the rough movement, grinding on Virgil and riding him like the stallion he was. 

"I bet anyone left on that tour bus is watching," Remus growled, sending a new wave of heat through Patton's core. Patton moaned at the thought of putting on a show for a stranger. 

"Bet they wish they could make you scream like the filthy whore you are," Virgil snarled, angling his hips to get deeper as he slowly fucked into him, "but tonight you belong to us."

"Quite the show here, isn't it? I feel a little left out—Is this mouth taken?" Janus asked and stroked his length for Patton to ogle.

"Yeah, get over here!" Patton laughed and rolled his hips back tantalizingly. He yelped when Virge finally hit that magical spot, picking up speed, and he took a minute to savor the full feeling between his legs. The way those dicks pounded into him and rubbed his walls was far too good to be real. The throbbing heat was addicting.

"Hmm, demanding for someone who wants to be a good boy, don't you think?" Jay teased and slowed his hand. 

"Ah—please! Please feed me your cock, Sir!" Patton begged and let his tongue loll out of his mouth. Jay smirked and brought his dick to Patton's lips, giving him some leverage. Patton took the whole thing in his mouth comfortably and sucked. His tongue was working its magic and Janus moaned softly from the heat. 

"Sounds like JJ is close again!" Remus sang wickedly. 

"Then pick up the pace and get this bitch clenching!" Virgil snarled and sat up, snapping his hips faster and harder than before. Patton screamed around Jay's length, not prepared for the next level of intensity or Virgil pushing his crop top up to grope his chest and suckle his nipples, dragging his teeth over the sensitive nubs. 

"You and your oral fixation!" Remus laughed breathlessly as he reached around to toy with Patton's little cock. Virgil quickly flipped him off before returning all of his focus to his good whore. 

Patton was hot, there was a pressure coiling in his core and he was dripping onto Virgil's hips. He couldn't fight the moans that vibrated through Jay's cock. He was close. 

"Baby—if you want—want him to feel good—finger his cunt," Remus panted, "and wiggle that fat ass. Love watching it bounce on my cock." Janus glared at Remus, the sweaty sexy bastard, but helped guide Patton's hand to his cunt. Patton in turn pushed two fingers in and curled them. 

"Shit!" Janus hissed, in need of those fingers stretching him and fucking into him. His hands found Patton's shoulders and his legs trembled. Patton definitely knew what he was doing. 

"Faster! Ooh—fill me with those fingers!" Janus moaned, "Such a good boy!" Patton's eyes were closed in pure bliss. He could tease and fuck Jay like this forever. It was a pleasant change to have someone else pulling his fingers in and slicking them up. His muffled voice was cracking as the sensations overwhelmed him.

But then Virgil squeezed his tits and bit down on his nipple, and Remus slapped his ass so hard it left a mark. Patton screamed around Jay's dick and clenched around the dicks fucking him. His eyes rolled back in his skull and he gushed all over Virgil, who was still moving but much more slowly in the pulsing heat, and using his mouth and sucking harder. 

Remus wasn't able to move nearly as much. The walls clamping down sucked him in and he couldn't hold back his groans and growls. He came hard, filling Patton with a hot sticky load and pulled out carefully, jerking himself through his orgasm and shooting jets of cum over Patton's ass.

Patton worked his hand faster inside Janus and sucked as hard as he could. Jay clawed his shoulders and came, squeezing around his fingers and cumming in his mouth.

"Damn, Virge, not hot enough for you?" Remus jeered, watching his cum ooze out of Patton's overstimulated ass. 

"Remus, shut up!" Janus panted, "Unless you want to be tied up and flogged."

"Only if Master punishes me like the dirty whore I am!" Remus sang, "I want to run my tongue all over his rippling muscles and finger him while I suck his monster cock. I want to drink all his cum and then warm his cock until he's read to take me and torture me." 

A deep growl rumbled through Virgil's chest, sending a delightful shiver up Remus' spine. His hips jerked into Patton's throbbing cunt and he came with a deep moan, releasing Patton's chest. 

Janus and Remus helped Patton get up and stand on wobbly legs. They weren't much better themselves but it was better than nothing. 

"That was amazing!" Patton croaked and leaned on Remus as Janus fixed his pants. Remus pressed a kiss to Pat's temple and giggled. 

"Nothing beats a gang bang in front of a bunch of tour busses!" 

"Remus, why don't you clean up your mess and put on your pants?" Janus hissed. Remus dropped to his knees and licked his cum off Patton's butt while Virgil got to his feet and picked up his hoodie. 

"You need pants too," Virge said as he scanned the ground floor Patton's shorts. Poor Patton clung to Janus and whined from the cool air hitting his exposed body. At least Remus was done and holding Patton's shorts patiently. 

"Here you are, darling," Janus said and returned his glasses, "Hold on to me and lift your leg—good, good. I've got you." Pat used him to balance as Remus helped him with his shorts. 

"Thank you," Patton said, simpering, "You really know how to show a guy a great time." Virgil chuckled and wrapped his hoodie around Patton's shoulders. 

"I could say the same thing. Want a lift home? We can wait with you for a cab if you want." 

"Or you can crash at our place—we have room, food, cuddles, and a shower!" Remus butted in. Janus rolled his eyes fondly.

"I live kinda far. And I'm not sure about taking the train at night like this," Patton admitted sheepishly, "Would it be okay for me to—?" 

"Yeah, let's get out of here before the last band starts packing up," Virgil hummed, "and we can get some food on the way." 

"Yeah and we can pretend that there really was someone in that bus!" Remus cheered. Janus rolled his eyes and led the way to get back to the car, balancing Patton on his side. The group would have a nice night of flirting, cuddles, and the best sleep they ever had. 

Little did they know that one person was on that bus, watching. They leaned against the wall, seated at the on-board table, breathing heavily. Their sunglasses were on top of their head and their scarf was piled on the bench next to them. They stared longingly out the window and brought their cum-covered hand to their lips, licking away their own mess. They inhaled sharply and sighed:

“Phenomenal.”

  
  
  



	2. Double Patton Penetration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look an update I never expected to write!

After that concert, Patton pretty much fell for the trio, and they were all so eager to welcome him into their collective of boyfriends. Sure his primary boyfriend was Janus, but Patton really needed all three of them to meet all his needs.

"Fuck! Look at you, so cock hungry you'll swallow two of at once!" Remus snarled as Patton knelt in front of him and Virgil, trying so hard to fit both of their cocks in his mouth. His eyes were hazy and he wanted nothing more than to make sure they were fully hard and riled up enough to fuck him like a filthy slut. Just the thought of the two of them slamming their pierced cocks deep inside of him at the same time made his cunt drip.

"When I get my hands on that ass I am going to make sure that it's sore and red and loaded with cum. I'll make sure you'll never walk right again!"

"Aw, the little whore is dripping down his thighs!" Virge jeered, "That's exactly what he wants, babe. He knew just how hard we'd fuck him when he decided to wear that skimpy little thong and nothing else."

Patton moaned softly and rocked his hips, desperate for some stimulation. The mix of precum oozing into his mouth wasn't enough for him.

"He likes it rough and sloppy!" Remus purred, and grabbed Pat's hair. Virgil couldn't agree more, and dragged Remus into a heated kiss that was all teeth and tongue. Patton couldn't help but watch as Remus melted into the kiss, moaning as Virgil licked into his mouth and teased his palate. His cunt was throbbing.

"I like it too," Virgil teased, "But there's an even sloppier set of lips that I want to taste." Much to Patton's dismay, he pulled out and guided Remus away as well. Poor Patton whined at the loss, dying to taste those cocks again.

"Kneel on the bed, slut, and get rid of that thong unless you want me to tear it off with my teeth," Virgil ordered coldly. Patton scrambled onto the bed and obeyed, too aroused by the thought of Virgil destroying his panties to get at his cunt.

"What a good baby, listening to Master like that!" Remus jeered and stripped, helping Virgil get rid of his clothes too.

Virge squeezed Remus' ass and winked before getting on the bed, laying between Pat's legs. Remus followed, situating himself between Virgil's legs.

"You're so wet. I can't wait to eat your cunt while you watch Remus fuck my ass—you like that? Watching your big strong boytoy slamming into a tight little hole? Listening to me moaning while that thick hard cock stretches me?" Virgil teased, running his hands over Patton's trembling thighs.

"May I?" Remus asked and stroked his length. Virgil gave him a thumbs up and spread his legs, peppering Pat's thighs with kisses.

Patton bit his lip as he watched Remus push in, stretching Virgil's hole and filling him. Patton wanted that cock in his own ass, fucking him til he went insane. Virgil let out a groan that had Patton throbbing before he tore away Pat's panties and dragged Pat down to lap at his folds.

Patton keened as that talented tongue grazed his engorged clit and circled his entrance. Virgil always had to take his time and tease, and it was maddening!

Remus rocked his hips, saving his energy for a much needier ass, and smirked at Patton's dazed expression. The desperate little thing was rolling his hips and clawing at Virgil's sides, moaning softly with a hint of frustration in his voice.

"You are such a filthy whore, already loosing your shit from a little teasing. I can't wait to see your face when the real fun starts," Remus teased, "I'll wreck your ass and fill you with so much cum, til my balls are empty, and then I'll keep going, fucking your sloppy cunt until you pass out."

"Yes Sir!" Patton gasped as Virgil licked into his quivering hole. He was moaning softly and clawing at Pat's thighs, doing everything he could to make Patton cum on his face. He was having trouble keeping his focus, but he didn't need to with the way Pat was throbbing and whining.

"Fuck, ride his face, slut, ride it like you want to ride this—" Remus growled and grabbed Virgil's bobbing cock, stroking it from the head to the silicone ring at the base to catch Patton's eye, "—fat juicy cock! Drown him in your cunt so I can give him exactly what he needs–cum on both ends!"

Patton lifted his hips and looked down at Virgil. He was not exactly happy that they stopped but he could get some air.

"Green. Now get back down here and make sure Remus cums hard. You're putting his ring on when he needs to get back up."

"Yes Master!" Patton breathed and lowered himself again. Virgil immediately sucked on his clit, making him cry out and fall forward, crashing into Remus' chest. 

"Ooh, someone likes getting his little cock sucked," Remus teased, "Even more than he likes his tits sucked!"

"Ah!—Yes Sir!—" Patton groaned and mouthed at Remus' chest, licking and sucking on whatever skin he could reach. He kept moaning and panting, his breath fanning the flames under Remus' skin.

Remus growled, digging his nails into Virgil's thighs and slamming into him harder. Virgil cried out, sending sweet vibrations through Patton's clit, before redoubling his efforts. He had slick running down his face and his fingers were bruising Pat's thighs.

"Tell me how good it is, having Master eating your cunt," Remus ordered, losing his rhythm and his mind. He needed to get that mouth off him if he wanted to keep it together.

"Ah! It's so good, Sir!" Patton keened and rocked his hips, riding Virgil's tongue as he fucked into that drenched hole, "Master's tongue is amazing! So close! I wanna cum, please let me cum! I'm throbbing and I can't hold back!"

"Hold on! We're cumming at the same time!" Remus grunted, hissing as Virgil clenched around him. Patton keened and dragged his tongue over Remus' chest again, grazing over his nipple with his teeth before latching on.

Virgil wasn't anywhere near done but he wasn't interested in making his partners hold on for him. He wanted them to cum in and on him, he wanted to hear them losing all control. Ignoring his aching cock, he clenched around Remus and smacked Patton's bouncing ass. Who screamed louder? Virgil couldn't tell but he was happy with the rush of cum in his ass and getting squirted on.

"Oh fuck!" Patton gasped and rolled off of Virgil, "Please, I need more!"

"More?" Virgil taunted and licked the slick from his lips, "Then get on your hands and knees and put Remus' ring on him."

"I need a minute, Master," Remus panted and pulled his half-hard cock from Virgil's ass. Virgil sat up and smirked.

"Let him put your ring on and you can watch me fuck him like I would plow you."

Remus grinned darkly and scooted back so Patton could get in front of him, holding his favorite cock ring in between his lips. He looked up at his dom cutely with hazy eyes and flushed cheeks.

"He's not gonna survive that, Master!" Remus purred as Virgil got behind Patton and lined up his neglected cock with that dripping cunt. He slid in and bit his lip, shaking his head.

"He can handle it, he can handle it with your dick down his throat, and he can go on for hours, like the perfect little slut," Virgil hummed and ran his hands over Pat's round ass, "He's almost as filthy as you."

Patton whined and leaned forward, slipping the ring over the head of Remus' cum-slicked cock. Just to be a tease he took that cock in his mouth and bobbed his head to push the ring to the base of that cock, taking it down his throat.

"God, what a whore!" Remus hissed and grabbed Patton by the hair to pull him off.

"Did Master or I tell you to go Beyoncé on my dick?"

"No, Sir."

"Liar," Virgil huffed and smacked his ass, leaving a hand print and ripping a yelp out of Pat, "I told you to do that. And now Remus gets to watch me fuck your brains out."

"Please Master!" Patton keened, "Need you so bad! Please fuck me!" He let out a loud moan as Virgil rocked his hips, slowly but picking up speed.

"You're so wet, I could probably fit two cocks in here," Virge snarled and slammed into Patton, "You want that, don't you?! Greedy little whore!"

"No!" Patton whined, "Your dick is all I need now, Master!"

"I need it more!" Remus purred as he stroked himself, "You look so hot like this, Scare Bear! I could bust a nut if you glared at me like that!"

A growl rumbled deep in Virgil's chest and he grabbed Patton's hair, pulling him flush against him.

"Mark him," Virgil ordered and dragged Pat into a sloppy kiss, swallowing his moans. Remus slowed his hand and lurched forward, licking and sucking marks on that soft belly.

Patton was in utter bliss. Remus left a tingling in his wake, making Pat writhe from the sensation. Virge was plowing into him, his cunt squelching with each brutal thrust as a pair of heavy balls slapped his clit. He was so full, so hot, moaning and arching, grinding back against Virgil to get more friction.

"Fuck, you look so good impaled on my cock," Virge hissed and licked a stripe up his neck. Patton whined and arched his back, rocking his hips to get that cock deeper. 

“Please, Master, don’t stop! I need more!” Patton keened as Virgil hit the back of his cunt, slamming into him with no intention of easing up. Virgil grabbed his tits, clawing into them, making Patton’s eyes roll back in his skull. If that weren’t enough to drive him insane, Remus dropped down to lick up the slick from his thighs and mark them. 

“Virgil! Remus! I can’t–I’m gonna—!”

“Cum, you little slut!” Remus growled, “Squeeze that cock and milk the seed from it! Make Master cum in that tight little cunt!” 

Patton screamed and convulsed as he came, squirting all over his lovers. Virgil didn’t stop moving, chasing his own orgasm as those hot walls sucked him in. Poor Patton quaked as his body was ravaged. He was drooling, and completely lost in ecstacy. 

Remus got up and moved to lick and suck at Virgil’s neck. Virgil hissed, loosing his rhythm. Remus was sucking on the one spot that could send him over the edge. Patton’s cries were spurring him on, but it was Remus biting down on his neck that made him explode, pumping his seed into Patton with a growl. 

“Shit that was hot!” Remus giggled as Patton slid off Virgil’s hard, dripping cock. His lovers, while winded, couldn’t help but stare as fresh cum dribbled from his hole. 

“You good Pat?” Virgil asked and caught his breath. 

“I need more, please!” Patton whined, “I wanna feel you both in my pussy! I can take it! Please!” 

Virgil and Remus shared a look. Patton could handle both of them in one hole, sure, but it was a rare occurrence. But almost nothing sounded as appealing as fucking Patton’s brains out while grinding their cocks together.

“Be a good boy and sit on my cock,” Remus purred and stroked his cock for show. Patton’s tongue lolled out of his mouth as he crawled to Remus and grabbed his shoulders, letting Remus line his cock up and slide into his cunt. 

“That’s it, baby, gonna fill you up and make you eat the rest of our cum out of Jay-Jay,” Remus teased and ran his hands over Patton’s trembling thighs, “Mmm, you’re getting even wetter, ready for Master’s monster?”

“Monster?” Virgil scoffed and knelt behind Patton, pressing against his back, “You’re the one with the flag pole between his legs, and I can’t wait to grind against it.” Patton groaned, throwing his head back as Virgil entered him again. It was so hot, two loaded cocks stretching his hungry cunt. 

“You alright Pat?” Virgil asked and gently rubbed his shoulders.

“Fuck me! Move! I’m so full! Need it rough! Need more!” Patton groaned and rocked his hips. Remus slapped his ass and tutted. 

“You’ll get more when we say you do, once I convince Master that his cock is so big and hard and a complete monster that’ll tear you apart!”

“I’m not saying it’s not, but your thick, throbbing cock is so much better, and it tastes so damn good,” Virgil countered and rocked his hips with a smirk.

“Mmm, rubbing against me like that, and you think I’m about to change my mind? Maybe we should asked a more practiced slut. Baby, who has the best cock?” 

“We’ll fuck your sloppy cunt til you can’t walk once you tell us. Which of your boyfriends' cocks is better?” Virgil added and sucked on Patton’s neck. Remus kneaded his ass, making it hard to think, but he had to answer the question. 

“Fuck!” Patton whined, “Janus!” Virgil and Remus froze and shared a look. There was no surprise with that answer, even if it didn’t help. Janus knew how to use his equipment, even if it was surgically attached. It was just the answer they needed to lose all restraint. 

Patton moaned and wailed as the pair immediately fell into a fast rhythm. The friction was maddening, making Patton’s cunt squelch and throb. 

“Goddamn, you’re throbbing against me so much!” Remus groaned, “Master I fucking love it when you grind your cock against me!”

“If it means you’ll cover mine with your cum over and over, I don’t plan on stopping,” Virge snarled and guided Patton over their cocks. He was limp and noisy, completely lost to the world, except for the pleasure stemming from his cunt. 

Remus surged forward, avoiding Patton’s head to capture Virgil in a kiss. Virgil immediately licked into his mouth, staking his claim. Remus moved his hips faster, slammed into Patton harder, moaning into Virgil’s mouth as his blood caught fire. He wound his hands in Virgil’s hair to hold him close and swallow the heated sounds spilling from his panting emo. 

“Gonna—oh Sir! Master!” Patton cried, unable to hold on, not with the way he was being stretched and filled, heated from the core, and losing his mind. He couldn’t take it, he would pass out if he didn’t let go and clamp down on the pair.

“Cum, baby, milk my dick so I can cum on Master’s fat cock, give him a reason to spill over and fill you like the little cum dumpster you are!” Remus panted, his lips brushing against Virgil’s as they panted together, losing their rhythm and so very close. 

With permission, Patton screamed and shook, his body shaking and twitching as his vision went white. He squirted and squeezed the pair of cocks inside of him as they exploded. 

“I fucking love you, holy fuck I love you both!” Virgil groaned as he shot jet after jet of cum into Patton, mixing his mess with the mess coming from Remus. Remus, was too busy keening to form words, but the second his orgasm ended he kissed Virgil and carefully moved Patton from their laps and set him against the pillows. 

“Pat? You alright?” Remus asked and wiped his brow with his forearm. Patton blinked and nodded at him, happy that two of his boyfriends were still there after fucking him like that. 

“Mhmm, but I could go again, after a snack and some water.” 

“Damn, what is it with you trans guys and being insatiable?” Remus laughed, in good humor. 

“It’s the T, Ree,” Virgil pouted, “You know that.”

“Okay, so how did we get so lucky, finding two incredible boyfriends who are just as horny as we are as a bonus?” 

“I’m the lucky one here, three loving boyfriends who can keep up with me,” Patton mused and sat up, “Now snack break before you break this snack.” 

They would try.

* * *

Janus came home and knew what his boys had been up to, he could hear Patton moaning, still needing more. He went to the bedroom he tended to share with Patton and found a much different scene. Patton was in his pajamas, freshly showered, and reading a book. 

“Fun night darling?”

“Mhm,” Patton hummed and patted the bed next to him, “Virge and Ree took good care of me, and now Remus is editing a video to watch later and share with you since you couldn’t be there.” 

Janus smiled and sat down next to him, letting him cuddle up to him. 

“I’m surprised they sated you,” Janus mused, “I know how hard it is to endure those urges, even with two fantastic partners.” 

“Who said I was sated?” Patton giggled, “Maybe I wanted to save some for you.” 

“Saving me the sweet vanilla sex? I don’t know what to say.” Janus teased, “Or are you saving all the aftercare cuddles for me?” Patton booped his nose and kissed him sweetly. 

“Is both an option?” 

“It is,” Janus smiled and kissed his forehead, “As long as you don’t mind my unending praise and adoration.”

“Only if I can praise and adore you too,” Patton giggled and ran his hand down Janus’ chest to his waistband. Janus hummed and unzipped Patton’s onesie, pressing a kiss to his collarbone. 

“My sweet daffodil, you are incredible and all I wish is to repair the temple those two raided,” he hummed, making Patton blush. He was in for more and he had to thank his lucky stars. Patton was sure he had the best fortune in the world and he wouldn’t give it up for anything. 

**Author's Note:**

> I had to look up homestuck characters to get the class titles for the workskin so I could use colors. I hate it.


End file.
